In this Phase 1 STTR, Miridia Technology Inc. will collaborate with acupuncture researchers at the National College of Natural Medicine to design, develop and test the hardware, firmware and software for an 8-channel impedance measuring system. The prototype system will be capable of simultaneously measure skin impedance at multiple acupuncture points (APs) and non-acupuncture sites, over several hours. Our long term goal is to evaluate the electrophysiological mechanism/s of acupuncture and test the hypothesis that APs and acupuncture meridians are electrically connected. In order to conduct relevant experiments, a high-quality system that can reliably measure skin impedance at multiple sites over extended time periods is needed. Such a system is not commercially available. Over the past year our team has designed and built a single channel impedance AC measuring system that can reliably acquire skin impedance data over one hour, calculate skin impedance, and store the data. The specific aims of this project are to: 1) design and develop the hardware, firmware and software for an automated 8-channel module prototype that will continuously measure skin resistance and capacitance simultaneously, at 8 anatomical sites, for up to 4 hours; 2) to determine the reliability of skin resistance and capacitance measurements using the 8-channel system at 4 AP's and 4 non AP sites in 30 healthy participants and; 3) to characterize the feasibility and market viability of an expanded system, based on the 8-channel prototype. In a subsequent Phase II STTR an ambulatory 32-channel system capable of recording skin impedance measurements over a 24 hour period at 32 sites will be developed. Miridia Technology intends to market two commercial versions of equipment based on this prototype. One will serve as a clinical tool for acupuncturists and other practitioners. The second version, which will have a smaller commercial market will be a research-quality instrument designed for clinical investigators. A commercially available multichannel system that can reliably record skin impedance at numerous acupuncture points simultaneously, will serve as a diagnostic tool for Complementary and Alternative Medicine (CAM) practitioners worldwide, particularly for acupuncturists and homeopaths. The more sophisticated research instrument to be produced in this project will be invaluable to investigators who are exploring the electromagnetic hypotheses of acupuncture's mechanism as well as those involved in clinical trials of acupuncture. A commercially available multichannel system that can reliably record skin impedance at numerous acupuncture points simultaneously, will serve as a diagnostic tool for Complementary and Alternative Medicine (CAM) practitioners worldwide, particularly for acupuncturists and homeopaths. The more sophisticated research instrument to be produced in this project will be invaluable to investigators who are exploring the electromagnetic hypotheses of acupuncture's mechanism as well as those involved in clinical trials of acupuncture. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]